


The Shortest Path

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Time is the one luxury she can never have.
Series: drabble soup prompt fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Soup





	The Shortest Path

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: the ticking of the clock

Sometimes, in moments like these, when all three classes are mingling together with no regard for petty politics, Edelgard wonders. It doesn't come often, but _sometimes_ : Claude's smile rings more true than usual; Dimitri looks almost relaxed; and Edelgard thinks _maybe_ , thinks _what if_ , in the same distant way she thinks of all self-indulgent things.

But peaceful change takes time, and time is the one luxury she can never have. From the moment she crawled out of the pit her siblings died in there was only one path to her goal: quick, violent, and unwavering.

To the bloody, bitter end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Shortest Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514564) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
